Parker Halliwell
Phoebe Tonkin as "Parker Patricia Cleo Halliwell"-28 Parker is the middle child of Phoebe and Coop Halliwell, the younger sister to Prudence Johanna 'PJ' and Peyton, and the eleventh child to be born into the second generation! Parker is a lot like Piper! The first two seasons of 'Charmed: The Second Generation!', she was very neurotic, kind of shy, and always having to stop and break up fights between Prudence Johanna 'PJ' and Peyton! However, after the first two seasons, she became a little sarcastic, still kind of shy, a little attitude-like, but still having to stop and break up the fights between Prudence Johanna 'PJ' and Peyton! History Birth : "I don't even know what my daughter is. Was Parker born with magic or is she as powerless as her sister and cousins?" : —Phoebe to Elise. Parker was born in a natural birth in the Halliwell Manor during a chaotic time when all magical beings had no powers and the mortal world gained the ability to use magic. Her uncle Leo, acted as her mother's midwife. Parker was conceived by two magical parents, a witch and a Cupid, however, at the time of her birth both her parents had no magic, resulting in Parker being born with magical genes but without any magic. Two Years Old At the age of two, Parker and her sister P.J. are sent to the Halliwell Manor, where they wait for their parents and their newborn sister to return home. Wyatt, Chris, Piper and Leo are present as well when Phoebe and Coop arrive and introduce Parker and P.J. to Peyton. Powers and Abilities: Basic Powers: * Spell Casting * Potion Making * Scrying * Mediumship Witch and Cupid-Witch Powers: * Psychic Reflection * Levitation * Telekinetic Beaming Cupid Powers: * Beaming * Sensing * The Cupid Ring and its powers! Mermaid Powers (Her, Tamora, and Kat get turned into and permanently become half mermaids in season 2 episode 5): * Transformation into mermaid 10 seconds after getting wet! * Hydrokinesis * Aerokinesis Other Powers and Abilities: * The Power of Three (any set of three kids from the second generation can use the Power of Three) * The Power of Three Times Four * High Resistance Strengths and Fears: Fears: * Being discovered and exposed! * Not being able to be there for PJ, Peyton, her parents, and the rest of her family, and her friends! Strengths: * Prudence Johanna 'PJ' and Peyton #1 strength! * Her parents! * The rest of her family, and her friends! Notes * Of all twelve cousins, she is the eleventh oldest! * Phoebe found out she was pregnant with her second daughter after Cole Turner revealed to her that she was pregnant and would give birth in "eight months or so." * Unlike her older sister P.J., Parker's birth was not foreseen by their mother Phoebe. * At the time of her birth, neither of her parents had magic and Phoebe worried if this would affect Parker having powers. * Phoebe chose Parker's name from a list of 50 P names compiled by Paige. * Parker, her mom, and her cousins Wyatt and Syrus were all born in the manor. * Parker, Wyatt, and Syrus were all born into a world where their parents had no powers. * Parker was born 2 years after her older sister, 2 years before her younger sister and 6 months after her aunt Paige and uncle Henry, officially adopted their son Henry Jr., which makes her the eleventh oldest of the Charmed progeny. Gallery Category:Characters